A Bird and A Pistol
by StephyT
Summary: Just the begining of a collection of short stories that come to me. The first one was inspire by music, of one of a certain song... If you leave reveiws I may write more!


**OK! It's been a while since I ever post a friggin story, but I can blame the adventurous course of life from distracting me from my pleasures. Oh well, you people should know the drill. Review please, correct me if there is anything missing or wrong.**

**The ideal came to me when I was listening to Atreyu while playing the game. I know the the characters may seem a bit oc, just a tad, well maybe not so.**

**Disclaimer: DAMN THESE! Okay I do not, I repeat, I do not own Fable 2. All Fable and Fable 2 characters belong rightfully to it's creator, Peter M. Sorry I could correctly spell his last name. And also while I'm on this blasted subject I do not own Atreyu nor their songs (Lip Gloss and Black lyrics are creatively quote here).But I do own a copy of the cd and the copy of the game **

**I'm also a proud mother of a beautiful baby boy, the very reason to my inspirations, and also the reason why it took me so long just to post this. What! Babies are hard work, but you got to love them dearly.**

**Alright enough me wasting "oxygen". And now let the story being. Rated M for Drug use and the part at the end....**

* * *

A man sat bounded in a chair in front of a burning fire. His head down and he sat there stripped from all weapons, pride, and glory. That once burning fire in his eyes became nothing more then dark pool of a dark past.  
He wasn't alone though; from across the room observing him was a rather attractive figure, strong, brave, and extremely skilled. She perfectly mirrored him in beauty, all except for her eyes. Her crystal eyes reflect many emotions. They reflect pain, glory, love and lost. They are complete and totally different from his.  
She places a rolled joint in her month. It was unlike her to do such thing, but she has her own motive in this. She lilted it and inhales deeply. The smoke constricted he lungs for a moment, but exhale with smooth grace.  
"Yeah." She whispers softly, putting the joint out on the desk she stood by.  
At once she walk toward the bounded man. The fire danced behind them as she lean in to him. Her soft cheeks brushing against his as she ask him:

"If I give you pretty enough words, could you paint a picture of us that works? With emphasis on function rather then design?"

She place her soft bear hand on his cheek, lifting his head so that they were facing each other. Their eyes meet, but this time her eyes born emotion.

"Aren't you tried? Because I will carry you on a broken back and blown out knees."

The young man's eyes shift towards the fireplace. The crackling flames flickered in his cool eyes. He swallows hard as Sparrow's fingers grasp his chin firmly. The tips press into his skin, putting press on his chin bone. Her face was then merely inches away from his face. He could feel her warm breath as she spoke.

"I have been where you are for awhile."

Letting go of his face, Sparrow turned and headed towards the desk on the opposite of the study. On a desk a pistol lie abandoned from its owner, whose pride of his work the made him a legend. It was also his most prize procession. She picks the weapon up and checks its chambers. There was one bullet that reside four chambers before. She knew what the bullet was from; it was fate doing after all.

Sparrow returns to her pervious position in front of the man. She quickly locks the pistol and finger firmly on the trigger. The cold metal of the barrel made contact with the skin of the man's temple first, then sliding it down to his chest were his heart paced. She pause; gripping the pistol tightly in her hand.

"Aren't you tired of being weak?"

Insulted, he silently glared at her. His eyes were full of hatred and vengeance. Sparrow lowers the pistol from its place. The gripped she had on the pistol loosen greatly.

"Such rage." She quietly said. "You could scream all the stars right out of the sky-."

"And destroy the prettiest starry night, and the evening that I die!" He yelled, struggling against his bonds. Sparrow flung the pistol; it landed with a soft thud in front of the fire. She lowers herself to his level. Their eyes never separated from each other as she lean in his face. Their and breaths mingle as her lips brushed his. She kissed him. Her lips felt soft and tasted like well-aged wine. The man returns quickly to his usual self as he torn himself from her lip lock. His facial feature contorted into a snarl.

"I am exhumed," He said with his usual arrogant tone, but it dropped quickly to a voice that wasn't truly his. It gave Sparrow the sensation of plugging into icy waters.

"Just a little less human and a lot more bitter and cold."

Sparrow stared at him. Her face became blank and unearthly silent once more. Her eyes became distance as she retrieves the pistol. The metal slight burn as she flip it once, twice, then placing it in the back of her shorts. Placing the joint between his lips. The paper cracked and ash as he inhale greatly. Smoke clouded the space between their faces, filling it with the familiar scent of the "exotic" substations. Sparrow strokes his cheek as cheek before removing the joint from his month. Opening his vest and peeling it she gaze at his the V shape area the expose his smooth skin. Eyes on his face she watch as the ember end made contact with him. He neither flinched, nor did his face showed any pain. He glared at her as she tucked the joint safely between her breasts.

A loud slap noise echo throughout the Manor's empty walls as her hand made contact with his face. The youth regain his posture as he coldly eyed the women in front of him. Not likely the look of his face, she slapped him once more. The pain tingled and his nerve endings scream in angst. His neck became sore from the sudden rebound it made from her powerful arms. Sparrow slid one behind her.

"After all the images of pain," she spoken while her other hand grasp his chin once more. She slowly began to pull him close to her. The hand behind her back warp the familiar handle of the Dragonstomper. She took a step back and removed the pistol quickly holding it in front of his forehead. Her hand firmly on the trigger as she begin to chant:

"Live. Love. Burn. Die."

Sparrow did this four times. Out of three the lock clicked against the empty chamber. For three times the man watch with his brow arched.

"Live. Love. Burn. DIE!!!!"

A loud explosive noise ranged throughout the reign of Bloodstone. It's villagers confusingly together at once turn there heads toward great house that rested at the hilltop. The end of the barrel smoke as the bullet zoomed out and sped past the youth's head. It barely came in contact with his face as it smash into its target. A wine bottle exploded as the bullet pierced its shinny surface. Its red contains bleed across the dresser and onto the floor.

The youth was stunned. She had the power of the gods and could've took his life as coldly as he did to the others that stood before him, but to his fortune she was no murderer. Holding the pistol to his lips she blew the trail of black smoke away. She then place the pistol on his lap, untied him, and started to leave the room.

The man stood from the chair. His knee creaked as he stood to his full length. His hand naturally grasp his beloved weapon as his eyes follow the women that upsurge his "coastal paradise", stole the hearts of the people that once worship him, and had the complete nerve of defeating his pride. His eyes pear though the loose hair that had fallen in his face as the usual smug expression overcame the surprise from the incident before.

"The nerve of you." He quiet said as he pulled Sparrow close to him. As he embrace her the gun in his hand slipped to its fate on the floor. It would've been a perfect moment to take her life if he really wanted to. In fact, she was the only person that has not either been mortally wounded or killed by his own hands, and if anyone have ever had the gull to perform what she just did, a bullet from his gun would have drilled it's way though their unlucky skull.

As for Sparrow, the punishment for her was one of sweat, flesh, and moans that would last until dawn peeked.

END!

* * *

**Ahh now that I've gotten that out of my system I feel better. NO! wait there is another one coming to me now. It never ends laughs weakly as falls out of chair I'm alright.**


End file.
